Star to Star: Legend of the Star Warrior
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: My go on Meta Knight's past and his creation and blah blah blah... T for uh, reasons. :D
1. Chapter 1: Preamble to the Nightmare

**First Notes: **I just really wanted to make this... I am in SUCH a Kirby mood but I don't wanna do the MK vs DMK Fan fiction I tried to start. Hah. I just don't wanna. I just WANT to write about Meta Knight's past (the one I believed to happen 8D, see page to see info). Okay then~ Please note OC's for purposes. ^^; I didn't know how I wanted to start, either... (sort of inspired for this... too)

_**Star to Star: Legend of the Star Warrior – Chapter 1: Preamble to the Nightmare**_

It was a black, empty space. Or describing it better, it was a chess board. The entire space was this board except the chess pieces and stars in the empty black. It was definitely showing a dark feeling to it. That's all there was too this room.

The only being seen was a dark blue... puffball... in the middle of the board. The puffball was there, sleeping. It's mouth slightly open and breathing in and out quietly and nearly motionless.

"_My Lord."_

There was another figure that suddenly appeared in the room. It was a man that looked like a figure with a lizard's tail. He was holding a clipboard at his side.

"What is it?" Another figure appeared in the area in front of him. It stood tall and stretched into the air.  
"He is ready for departure." The lizard answered.  
"How long will it take?"  
"Around Two hundred and fifty years."  
"It will be worth the wait... To finally take them down."  
"Yes... My Lord." The lizard turned away.

But he seemed to realized something, turning back to his master, he asked to the tall figure, "What about his wings? The warriors could think something."

"Right." The figure's cloak in the front moved to his sides as a gray, long, skeletal arm appeared from this darkness. It went above the puffball's body and the wings that were stretched out on the chess board ground. The wings then vanished and a cape appeared. The cape was "attached" to the puffball's body, and covered the rest of it's body. The figure's hand returned back into the blackness of his cloak. He turned around, ready to vanish, and spoke to the lizard, "Launch him immediately."

"Yes."

The figure vanished into the blackness. The lizard stepped up to the puffball and spoke softly, _"You will be their downfall. And bring the Nightmare to the world."_

**A/N: ** Yes. :\ short beginning (usually I make some pretty long first chapters :P)


	2. Chapter 2: The Land

**F/N: **Actual chapta time. :D Couldn't think of a chapter title... ToT (no. good. At. Describing. XD. This is why there are pictures, XD) Space. Is. Hard. l. o. l.

_**Star to Star: Legend of the Star Warrior – Chapter 2: The Land**_

Space... There were stars everywhere around the one traveling star ship. Aside from the brightness of the stars, the sun, and the distant planets, there was nothing in the stillness of space. Years later. Year after year. The stars always seem to remain the same down to every last atom that makes them up. They will always go on like this. Eon after eon. Forever.

Then a planet came into view. It was green and blue. It seemed like tons of life lived on it by how it looked. Even from the view in space, it looked nice. Almost beautiful from that far away.

The ship suddenly slowed down and headed towards the planet. It dove right into the planet's atmosphere. It slowed down even more to land on the planet's surface. Reaching the surface, wheels came out and landed calmly in a field of grass.

The next moment the window covering the ship's only passenger, the same, dark blue puffball opened up. A breeze went by that caused the puffball to wake up. Slowly lifting it's eyes open from years of sleep and tried to make a clear view of it's surroundings. His white eyes opened up wider and looked at the green scenery. The puffball saw a dozen of flowers in a seemingly far off meadow. Maybe it wasn't that far. It could not really tell the difference yet after just waking up.

Not knowing what was going on or any memory of anything, the puffball stood up and jumped out of his ship to look around him. It was all unknown. Not knowing what any of it was.

"Hey." The puffball heard a guy's voice. The puffball turned around and saw a man with a dark green cloak and deep silver mask. It looked at the man's spiky, yellow hair.

The puffball noticed that the man's gaze widened and noticed he wasn't even looking at it anymore. He looked right past it's head. This lead the puffball to curiosity and turned around to see a strange looking beast walking towards them.

"Hey..." The man repeated. Probably because he noticed that the puffball did not have a weapon with him. He then jumped down from the cliff and walked beside the puffball and asked, "What's your name?"

"I don't kno-" The puffball spoke but he and the man were cut off by the monster charging after them. It had spiky fur colored black and red tipped white. The demon bared it's fangs and attacked the two. The man jumped right out of the way and the puffball jumping to the side, only for the demon monster to cut part of the puffball's cape.

The puffball sat on the ground, feeling pain that came from the cape being cut. Confused, the puffball had no idea how he had been damaged.

The man noticed this and was lead to curiosity. Then suddenly, the monster charged after the man. It bared it's fangs again but the man guarded from the attack with his shield. He then pulled his sword and out and lunged with it pointing directly at the demon.

With no luck in attacking the man, the monster turned towards the puffball and charged after him. Then, as if out of some instinct, he pulled his cape around him and vanished. He reappeared further away from the demon and next to the man. The man looked down at the puffball and wondered how in the world that had happened. Something was definitely up with that cape of his.

Turning around, the demon charged after the two. The man readied his shield around him and the puffball, letting the demon's fangs colliding on the metal. Then, the man pulled away and jumped off. But, he had forgotten the puffball was there and the demon charged after him. In counter, again, by some kind of instinct, the puffball's cape vanished and turned into a set of wings. He flew away from the demon and it charged right off of a cliff.

Even more curious and wondering, the man looked at the puffball as the wings contracted back into the cape. Though, the man was left silent and looked over the edge of the cliff down at the demon. Putting his shield on his back, he took his sword and a light started charging up along the edge of he blade. The puffball turned and looked, watching as it charged.

It seemed like some kind of attack... Then, the man jumped into the air over the demon and let his sword down. The light, in the form of some kind of beam, left the blade and charged right down to the monster. The puffball looked over the cliff, watching as the beam collided with the demon's calls. The demon was trying to hold it off, but the beam was too strong and cut right through it, cutting it in half. Nothing was left as the demon exploded, no trace.

The man landed back on the cliff and put his sword back into it's case. He looked down at the puffball, noticing he had some pain in him. The demon must have caught the edge of his cape or wings or something. He attempted to ask the puffball a question but was stopped when the puffball spoke, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it..." The man then continued to a question, "Who are you?"  
"I don't know." That was the puffball's answer.  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"I don't know my name or if I even have one."  
"Do you know where you came from?"  
"No, I don't."  
"Amnesia, eh...?" The man scratched the back of his head and had to ask, wanting to see again, "Can you show me your wings again?"

"Um, alright." The puffball let his cape flow back and suddenly it split in the middle. It split right into the two wings and stretched out into the air. Spikes formed at the tips and spread into the air to the puffball's sides.

The puffball didn't notice it or look at his wings, but the man noticed something caught in them. He examined it and noticed a dark green and purple liquid seeping out. It must have come from the tip of the object, which was probably a fang. The man got closer and then said, "When did this happen?"

"When did what happen?" The puffball looked at his wings. He noticed the object. Their were indeed fangs in is wings. And the green and purple liquid must have been poison. The puffball definitely thought it was. He suddenly felt a loss of balance and fell down. Now the man knew it was poison. And the puffball felt it because his wings had to be a part of him... Then the puffball's wings came together and formed the cape again and he fell over into the grass.

"Ahh, great..." The man scratched the back of his head and noticed the puffball's ship. "Guess I can't leave him here like this. He needs to be treated..."

**A/N: **Yes :D (finally, when you know who gets his name and you know who's name is revealed, this will be smoother) Expect more kind of often since I'm typing while MikuMikuDance is recording whatever I told it to record...


	3. Chapter 3: Something You Should Always

**F/N: **why won't the bars work? ToT Stupid files... (or something like that, XD, maybe stupid FF). Anyways, let's continue. I might not do First/Notes anymore if this keeps happening :P

_**Star to Star: Legend of the Star Warrior – Chapter 3: Something You Should Always Know**_

He could hear voices, but couldn't see. Though one was familiar...

"_Is he stable yet?"_ The first spoke._  
"We are almost finished with taking it out," _The second reported.  
_"Good. Do you promise to hide them?"_ A third asked the two.  
_"Absolutely."  
"Thank you."  
"Not a problem."  
"Sir."_

The there was a beeping sound. He tried to open his eyes to see what was going on, but they refused to open. They remained there, shut.

"_Sir!" _It was the second voice again.  
_"What is it?" _The third, familiar one asked.  
_"We have finished extracting all of it."  
"Very good. When should he be waking up?"_

"_In about an hour."_

He could hear something... Was it a door opening? It wasn't a very familiar sound. Then again, there weren't many sounds he could recognize at the moment. They said an hour. Are they talking about him? Would he be waking up in one hour? Could he not, could his body not let him, open his eyes until that hour was up? Most importantly... Where was he? Where was this place he's at? All he could do for now, more like except listening, would be is to wonder where he could be at. He doesn't know many places. There was no way he could be back in the grass area where he had fallen unconscious. There were too many technical sounds to be there.

Did that man from before bring him here? Are they helping him, trying to bring back to the conscious world? If so, who was helping him? Were they the ones with his life in hands? In one hour, he'll figure out the answers he dreads.

His body remained motionless the entire hour. He couldn't speak. Did he even want to until he got his answers?

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Sir!"

It was coming to him now. Finally, he opened his eyes. He only opened them into crescents, not wanting to alarm anyone that he was awake. Wait a moment, didn't they already know he was supposed to be waking up?

"I can see... He's awake." It was the man before. He hovered above the puffball. The man definitely knew that he was awake now.

Guess he couldn't hide it now. The puffball sat up. He opened his eyes wider. He gripped his hands together. It was for sure; he had full control of his body now. Whatever they did to restore his body so quickly was amazing.

"You were quite a pain to heal~" The man joked.  
"Can I have some answers...?" That was the first thing the dark-blue sphere spoke since waking up.  
"Ahhh... Fine..." The man sighed, knowing he had to some time.

But, in the equivalent to someone's snap, the door leading to the room opened and closed. A knight wearing some variation of the first man's armor trotted in. Though he was at a faster than normal pace. He was short, too. Not even acknowledging the blue puffball on the table, he walked to the other man and said, in a commanding-like voice, "Sir Arthur wants you to see him immediately."

"This moment? Jeez..." The man had just started relaxing. The knight that came in was dismissed and walked away; his sheathed sword colliding into his armor every few steps.

Sighing, the man stood up straight. He turned to puffball, thinking that the reason Sir Arthur called him was sitting there on the table. He wove his hand and the blue sphere jumped from the table, landing on the ground beside the man. His wings transformed back into the cape and they walked out the door.

"What answers do you want?" The man asked.  
"First, what is your name?" The puffball asked. He saw it as important to ask.  
"Name? It's Jecra." The man named Jecra smiled. He then continued to say, "My turn. What's yours?"  
"Don't know." The puffball shrugged.  
"That's right... Amnesia... of sorts... I guess." Jecra sighed.  
"Where are we?"  
"Here?" He seemed to ask something before answering a lot. Maybe it's just assuring himself of the question. "This is the GSA's base."  
"What is the GSA?"  
"Galaxy Soldier Army."  
"What do they fight?"  
"A thing called _Nightmare_." 

_Nightmare..._ That name rang in the puffball's head.

"How long have you've been fighting?"  
"Who knows. Too long for me to count.  
"Who is that Arthur?"  
"Quiet!" Did the sphere say that too loud? "Don't call him that! You have to call him _Sir Arthur_!"  
"Why?"  
"Just do it when we're in front of him!

They walked up to a large door. Jecra stepped up and pushed it open.

The room was decorated in tech machines nobody was sure what does what. Noticeably, however, there was a table in the middle of the room. There was a chair pulled up and it's occupant was a puffball-like creature wearing armor and had a sword in a sheath at his side.

"Sir Arthur!" Jecra immediately announced.  
"Thank you for coming, Jecra." The older knight spoke. Sir Arthur turned his head to Jecra's side and saw the dark blue puffball next to him. "I see you brought him. Made this easier."

"Sir." Jecra lowered his head.  
"What is it?"  
"Can he please join us?" Jecra pointed right next to him.

Both Sir Arthur _AND_ the puffball came him a surprised look and a confused one from the latter.

"What do you mean, Jecra?"  
"He has nowhere else to be. He doesn't know anyone. I'm pretty sure he could fight if we came him a weapon to use!" Jecra tried explaining himself from the words he uttered to _his commander._

"You do realize that you will have to help him? If he were to get into trouble, it's on your shoulders." Sir Arthur sighed. He knew Jecra well. When someone disagreed with something he really wanted, there was no way you could get him to let go of it.

"Absolutely, Sir Arthur!" Jecra did a salute, more like thanking the superior for his okay on it.

Sir Arthur nodded and jumped out of his chair. He walked over to Jecra and the puffball. He looked at the latter. Their eyes stared at one another. He finally turned back to Jecra and asked, "What's his name?"

Both shrugged at the superior's question.

"You don't have a name? Or, you don't know it?" You turned back to the dark blue puffball.

He turned his head back and forth without speaking.

"Well, boy." He put his hand on his head. "You should speak up. You are quiet."

The puffball nodded.

"Let's see... A name..." The commander lost himself in thinking.  
"Um, Sir..." The puffball mumbled.  
"What is it?"  
"What _is _a name? Are you born with it or something...?" The puffball asked.  
"Well, no. It's something that is given to you. By your parents. You are supposed to know it forever, basically. It is something you are never supposed to forget."

The puffball realized what he said and moaned. Jecra laughed and patted him on the head, trying to cheer him up.

"Sorry about that." Arthur put his hand on the puffball as well. This kind of cheered him up. But he kind of felt like a little baby with them like that.

Sir Arthur smiled and said, "Your name. I've got it."

Jecra stared at him and the puffball had an eager look now.

"Meta Knight."

chapter. – original: 2011.1.19

**A/N: **I should have finished this earlier, lol. -busy messing with Farming Simulator 2011 8D- Waiting for people to say make another chapter, XD Oh yea, I started the chapter.(number).end thing with the original finish date (when the chapter was originally finished) there. I started that with Outaku Destiny but didn't do it with any computer fanfictions till now.


	4. Chapter 4: Where a Knight's Life Lies

**F/N: **I have none really. I couldn't really think (I wanted to either right something super sad, haven't gotten to that point, or something... I actually haven't been in the mood to make anything today. My mind's probably got a dent in it -imagines a picture of brain with a dent in it- I made _three_ chapters of Outaku Destiny today at school x_x) So.

_**Star to Star: Legend of the Star Warrior – Chapter 4: Where a Knight's Life Lies**_

"I see. They give you armor and you a pick a weapon?" The two walked down another long hallway.  
"Yes. Most people use swords though." Jecra answered the puffball's question.  
"It seems like a basic offense weapon." Meta Knight shrugged.  
"They are. Some use lances. Some use knives. One of our high ranking soldiers uses an ax."  
"Really? Is he the only one?" asked Meta Knight.  
"Some Knights under him use axes." Jecra stopped.

Meta Knight stopped with him. He wasn't looking when they were walking. Jecra was looking up. Meta Knight followed his gaze and saw a large counter a few heads higher than the himself. He grabbed the very edge of the counter and tried jumping up. He felt something under his feet. Looking down, Meta Knight saw Jecra lifting him up. He sighed and jumped up on the counter with the older knight's help.

Jecra looked over the counter and called, "Hey~! Get out here!"

They saw a figure come up from another hallway. That one looked made of stone or something. In the background behind the figure, they saw flames and what seemed to be a cauldron and fireplace to the side. The figure came out. It was a man wearing protective gear and that would be resilient to fire. The man leaned on the counter and asked, "Waddya need, Jecra?"

"Some armor for him~" Jecra patted Meta Knight on his navy head.

"Another little puffball, eh? We don't have many of you here, you know~ What kind of armor?" The man smiled and Meta Knight tried turning away. It was part of his species or something, because the little marks on his face were more obvious. There were pink. He wondered about these _other puffballs_, that the man mentioned.

Jecra examined Meta Knight again. He turned back up to the other man and said, "Something darker in color I'd say. Like Sir Arthur has armor fitting his skin. Something to fit him."

"Let me see what I'd see fit for him..." The man disappeared back into his workshop.

He looked over as Meta Knight jumped down from the counter. His cape came down much slower than he did. Jecra smiled and the other man came back.

A little while later...

Meta Knight was wearing armor now. He had white gloves that fit on his hands perfectly. He was wearing metal, purple boots. That had little buckles on each side that kept them strapped to his feet. The rest of his armor, which wasn't much in the first place, was his shoulder plates. He looked at himself, at his feet, his arms, his sides. The outfit (excluding his mask) was topped off with his cape, which flowed behind him.

Jecra examined the puffball and spoke with a light, happy voice, "You look like a warrior now~"  
"Hey, Jecra." The man from before called to the gazing warrior.  
"Huh?" Jecra jerked around, not paying any attention. "What is it?"  
"I'll work on his mask. You two go to the weaponry and I'll come give it to you when I'm done."  
"Got it!" Jecra started walking and Meta Knight jumped down from the counter.

Weaponry...

It was... enormous.

The weaponry looked like it reached on forever. There were dozens of soldiers there. They were taking care of the weapons there, creating more weapons, polishing others. The wall had multiple weapons of all kinds on them. Lances, Javelins, Axes, Bow and Arrow, Swords of all sizes, knives, daggers, staffs and wands, shields, and guns. The two looked around.

Jecra walked up to a counter with a man in armor and a torn cape. He was grinning as he gave soldiers weapons to polish and hang up. Jecra went to the counter and spoke, "Long time being in here. Lots of weapons as ever."

"Lost some..." The man shrugged. "...Damn war destroying them..."  
"A need a sword. Silver, kind of short." Jecra arranged his hands. The were the size of a short sword.  
"I see. Let me go check for some." The man walked off to some of his knights.

Jecra looked over and saw Meta Knight picking up a ton of weapons. He carried them over to some knights at a near empty wall. One knight bent over and patted him on the head. He smiled and said, "Thank you, little guy~ We sort of dropped them all when arranging."

_Little guy..._ Meta Knight didn't like those words. Or at least them together. It made him feel... _inferior..._

Jecra walked over to Meta Knight with a sword in his hand. He patted him on the head to get his attention. The dark blue puffball turned around and Jecra spoke, handing the sword over, "Here you go."

Meta Knight took the sheath and looked at it. The ends of it were lined, encasing a silver sword. Jecra fixed the strap put it over the puffball's head. Jecra fixed the straps around the puffball. He took the cape up and let it fall over. Jecra then smiled, saying, "There you go. All we need is your mask and star."

"Star...?" Meta Knight asked, curious now.  
"You'll see." Jecra looked over to the Weaponry's doors and saw the blacksmith walking in. The smith looked around and saw the two, he walked over.

The man leaned beside Meta Knight and held his mask out. It was silver with a V-like silt. It looked like it was carefully designed. It also looked like it would fit on Meta Knight's head perfectly. Meta Knight moved his hand under the strap. It was bendable, to say the least. "Here, let me." Jecra grabbed the mask and put it around Meta Knight's head. It did indeed fit perfectly.

"And then, there is this..." The blacksmith held his hand out. There was a yellow star in it. "...Grab it."

Meta Knight nodded and grabbed the star in his hand. The star had a great warmth to it. Meta Knight could feel something coming from it. Was the star... Alive? It had a warmth only a being would have. The star had such a glow and Meta Knight held it close to him. He was about to speak when Jecra spoke in a much more hushed voice, "This star is your life."

"Wha...?" Meta Knight stopped himself. Jecra continued, "Each warrior in the Galaxy Soldier Army has one of these stars. They are made specially made. Only the blacksmith here can make them without putting his own life into them. The moment you touched it, the star recognized you to be it's owner and your life was sat inside of it. It is beating."

"Jecra!" A knight came running over to the group. "Sir, they have requested you to meet in the Squadron 9 Meeting Room."

"I will in a moment." Jecra wove the knight off. He turned and wove to the blacksmith. He started to the the door and wove for Meta Knight to follow.

"So, this star..." Meta Knight looked at the star.  
"Don't grip it too hard." Jecra put his hand on the puffball's shoulder.  
"Why?"  
"It's basically your heart."  
"Hm-" Meta Knight froze up.  
"Don't grip it like that!"  
Meta Knight let his hands down.

"Okay..." Jecra took his hand away from Meta Knight's shoulder and continued to speak, "You area only supposed to let that with some you can trust. Though most people have it with them. If it gives off a strength like that, that means you have to be a Star Warrior. Keep that thing somewhere safe. If someone were to destroy it, you would die."

"I see..." Meta Knight turned away and wrapped his cape around himself. He was trying to hide it.

"Hey..." Jecra lifted Meta Knight's mask to stare at his white eyes. The armored knight dropped it and said, "You are definitely a Star Warrior. Your eyes just have that touch to them. And that star." Jecra smiled.

The two continued down the hallway in silence until Jecra muttered, "That is where a knight's life lies. Inside the warm and golden star..."

chapter. - original: 2011.1.20

**A/N: **I am tired today. This is the 4th Chapter of a story that I wrote today (I wrote three chapters at school for something) :D yay for TRYING for ONCE!


End file.
